Several studies investigated occupational, environmental, and dietary risk factors for gastric cancer. A proportional mortality ratio study of male steel workers in Anshan, China demonstrated a significantly elevated standardized proportional mortality ratio of 1.38. A nested case-control study in Anshan, China found significantly elevated risk for those employed for 15 or more years in ore sintering and transportation (OR=3.2), in brick manufacturing (OR=2.5), in general loading (OR=3.2), as boiler workers and cooks (OR=2.6), or as coke oven workers (OR=5.4). A large population-based case-control study of gastric cancer in Shanghai suggested that cigarette smoking increases gastric cancer risk. High gastric nitrate concentrations were associated with increased risk (OR=4.1) of intestinal metaplasia in a cross-sectional survey of 3,400 subjects in Shandong, China. The odds of finding serologic evidence of H. pylori infection were higher for those with severe chronic atrophic gastritis than for subjects with superficial gastritis or normal mucosa (OR=5.9). A record linkage study in Sweden revealed that subjects with gastric ulcers had increased risk of gastric cancer, while subjects with duodenal ulcers had decreased risk. This suggests that the effects of H. pylori may depend on age at infection. The field work for a population-based case-control study of gastric cancer in Poland to investigate dietary factors will end in the fall of 1996. A case-control study in Shanghai suggested that the risk of pancreatic cancer was associated with increasing numbers of pregnancies and live births, with early age at first birth, and with obesity in men and women. A case-control study of colorectal cancer in Shanghai demonstrated a dose-dependent protective effect of consumption of green tea. A prospective study of 17,600 U.S. men demonstrated increased risk of colorectal cancer among beer drinkers and those who consumed higher quantities of red meat.